


Vampires Come to Beacon Hills

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Witches, stiles ran out of fucks, will add relationships as I go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: Stiles is pushed out of the pack and unbeknownst to them has magic. He spends his summer training his spark until he can control it. When he gets back, a new face greets him and makes him an offer.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first crossover fic with TVDU and I didn't really know where to go with it, just that I know that these characters would be an amazing clash of universes! Enjoy!

Getting kicked out of the pack had hurt. They had done it in the worst way, gathering everyone in the living room and telling him formally like they hadn’t all been friends, saved each other’s lives over and over. They said that he was useless, untrustworthy after the nogitsune, and the words had cut deep and protruded a fury in him. After that initial hurt though, came freedom. He never realized how many hours he spent doing research, providing for a pack that didn’t care, protecting werewolves who were so adamant that they could protect themselves. So out of self-respect, he let go. Scott had looked surprised when he just walked away after their “ruling”. Looked so surprised that Stiles didn’t look like he was losing his entire world, oh how would he ever function without taking care of people the same age as him. They weren’t in fact, his entire life. He had his dad to take care of, other friends, and he was applying for a chance to intern and nurture his spark with other magic users. So the summer that Scott had declared Stiles “useless” or “defenseless”, he shrugged it off and did his own thing. It still felt like a gap in his heart. Sometimes he’d get the urge to see Scott, mend their broken friendship, take care of them again. Then he remembered their cruel words and actions and that his dignity did exist. His anger fed him and anchored him every time he remembered this. 

Therefore, after a teary hug and goodbye with his dad, he hopped in his jeep and drove to a coven in Colorado that was willing to teach him magic. The Gemini coven consisted of about 13 members, mostly older women with 2 other boys his age and 1 older man. The boys were named Tobias and James, and they got close over the summer. They were natural-born witches, fraternal twin brothers that were both funny and charismatic, although James was reserved where Tobias was bold. James was taller and had brown floppy hair, blue eyes, and generally wore dark moody clothes. Tobias was only an inch taller than Stiles, with dark hair, hazel eyes, and had on bright, eccentric clothes. Stiles took to them immediately, bonding with them through wit and sarcasm. They trained every day, starting out with natural magic and working their way up through books and sessions until they got to defensive and offensive magic. The twins were powerful with levitation and growth, drawing on each other and the natural magic of the world and others to fuel their power. They had gone from sprouting flowers to throwing people into trees and wrapping them in bone-crushing vines (not a fun experience if he had anything to say about it). Stiles worked differently, his spark fueled by his belief. He was better at defensive and offensive, often killing plants instead of growing them. He could take on both twins at the same time, shooting magical blasts and exploding things, putting up a shield when they tried the vine trick. They found out that his magic was more powerful when it ran on his emotions and belief after a particularly explosive evening when his dad had a close call on duty. The twins had had to hold him down, his eyes flaring bright violet as he thrashed. 

Eventually, he learned control along with building power. When the summer came to a head, he said goodbye, feeling powerful and new. He had grown as a person and a spark, he could do anything now. 

He walked into his room and stopped as he saw a figure in the darkness. He flicked the light on and a man smiled at him. 

“Hi, I’m Kai. Pork rind?” He asked, holding out the bag. 

“.....What the hell?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles learns why Kai's come to Beacon Hills, he kicks him out. The next day he reconnects with a friend and has a small run-in with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is going to be sort-of establishing the plot and characters for this fic. Sorry if it's a little boring, I just needed to sort everything out for Stiles. There will definitely be more action in the next chapter with the incoming characters! Enjoy!

“Who..?” Stiles asked, staring at the man. He flicked on the lights and watched as the man blinked. He was around 6 feet with brown hair, whiskey eyes, and was dressed in a plain grey shirt and dark wash jeans. He was attractive in a kind-of-unhinged way. His eyes betrayed his mischief and cunningness that he saw reflected in himself. “Kai” sighed and began to speak.

“Look, I was just waltzing through town when I felt your magical signature. It’s much more potent than anything I’ve ever come across. What are you?” 

Stiles scoffed at this. “And why would I ever tell you that? You broke into my house and are getting pork rind crumbs everywhere.”

“It really doesn’t matter, because either way, I’m going to suck every ounce out of your veins and into mine. See, I’m running from some very bad people right now and I think you might have just enough power to kill them.” He reached for Stiles’s hand at this and tried to suck out the magic only to get shocked and fall back from Stiles. Stiles sneered from over them. 

“I should’ve known you were a siphoner. See, over the summer I ran into another one of your kind that tried to suck me dry and she’s well...dead now. But I made sure that that little trick would be prevented in the future.” He rolled up his sleeves and flashed that rune tattoo that he had made immediately after running into that bitch. “So now that I know what you are and that you can’t hurt me, you’re gonna tell me who you’re running from and why the fuck you brought them to my town.”

After at least an hour of Kai dancing around answers, complaining about hunger, and ruining his rug with his crumbs, Stiles was at his limit. He was fucking tired from the drive back home, so he grabbed Kai and pushed him up against a wall, smirking when it reminded him of Derek and then grimacing at that thought. He sent a little shockwave of magical current up Kai and demanded, “Who the fuck are you running from.” Kai shivered at the current then finally met his eyes and sighed. 

“The Mikaelsons.” Stiles stepped back in shock.

“The Mikaelsons? Why the hell would you anger the most powerful family alive? Or dead, I guess, but that’s beside the point! What the hell man!” Stiles screeched. 

“All I did was play a harmless little prank, nothing bad. I didn’t know they’d get so upset.” Stiles just stared at him. “Okay, I stole their family’s coffins. How was I supposed to know they’d still be in them? Who keeps their family after killing them? I didn’t.”

“You what?! Ignoring the fact where you stole the original’s only significant possession, you also killed your family? Nope, nope, get out. I can’t deal with this. I need to sleep!” He yelled while pushing Kai out of the room. He walked him downstairs and promptly threw him out, giving it a little magical kick and watching with satisfaction as Kai fell to the ground. ‘I knew I should’ve come back earlier to ward the house.’ He thought. After doing the runes, he was more exhausted than before and collapsed on his bed, passing out. 

He woke to the smell of pancakes, immediately bolting out of bed and tripping on a sweatshirt. His dad laughed from downstairs when he heard the thump and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t forget now that I’m back you’re eating nothing but kale for a week, old man!” He called down, satisfied at the laughter stopping. He threw on some blue jeans ripped at the knees and a soft black sweater, appreciating his changed figure in the mirror. He had gotten taller and more buff, and a couple of his tattoos peeked out from under the sweater, contrasting with his skin. The tattoos were shaped as vines with runes running along the vines and inside the leaves. They were magic and veiled to look black to everyone except for the people he let see under the veil. To him and those he chose, they looked shimmering with all sorts of colors and they moved, the leaves swaying with every move his body made. He hadn’t shown anyone yet, but he was going to show his dad and pray he wouldn’t freak out. When he made it to the kitchen, he sat down and immediately scarfed down the plate in front of him. He eyed the bacon and gave his dad a disapproving look, but immediately turned back and ate it. His dad just stood there, flipping pancakes from time to time, but was mostly staring at his son.

“Dad?” He asked. 

“You look different, son, taller, more confident.” Stiles smiled at his dad’s proud look. “Look, I know that this past year has been hard for you, with the pack and everything going on but I just wanted to say that I’m so proud of you. You went over to that coven dejected, but sitting here now all I see is someone who’s strong and determined. I’m really happy to have you home, son.” Tears shown in both of the men’s eyes at the declaration, and John hugged his son tightly. “Don’t think that doesn’t mean I approved of those tattoos, though.” He whispered and Stiles laughed at that. 

“I’ll show you them later, but for now I’m gonna go and talk to a magical tree.” 

John blanched and stared at his son, who was wearing a nonchalant expression. He sighed. “Okay, but be back for dinner.” Stiles hugged his dad again and then left, hopping in his jeep. 

He rolled down the windows and drove through the town to the preserve, feeling free. The wind mussed his hair and pine tickled his nose. He’d missed Beacon Hills. The longer he’d been away, the more his magic had felt the pull to the Nemeton. It had been slowly poisoned over the years with the darach and housing the nogitsune, and Deaton, the town druid, had done nothing to help it. Now it was a pitiful little stump but still, it called for him, to have him balance the town from all of the evil and save it from the corruption of the McCall pack, who would let it perish. He parked the jeep at the entrance and walked through the woods, letting his magic do a sweep for any creatures. There was no one out there but him and the forest’s animals, so he began to light up the woods with his magic, making flowers bloom and butterflies dance. Finally, he reached the nemeton, and his magic mourned for what the tree used to be. He sat in front of the stump and touched his forehead to it, letting his hands rest on its sides. He began pushing his magic into it, making it grow, sprouting branches lengthening the stump. He thrust his magic into it until he grew tired, and he could feel the nemeton soak up his energy. It rewarded him by sprouting a tiny pink flower, and he smiled. Things would be changing in Beacon Hills, and this time he had the land on his side. 

He was exhausted by the time he made it back to his car, but he lit up as he remembered curly fries. Driving with new vigor, he pulled into the diner parking lot. Rushing in, he grabbed a table and greeted his favorite waitress. She smiled at him and rushed away, grabbing his regular order. Distracted, he didn’t see Danny’s eyes light up with curiosity as he came in, and the other teen rushed to sit with him. 

“Stiles.”

“Danny.”

Stiles looked at the other teen and narrowed his eyes. He and Danny could be considered friends but had never been close. Danny had stayed in contact with Jackson when he left but sat with the lacrosse players rather than the pack. So it was confusing that he decided to take interest in Stiles after all this time. 

“So Stiles….you’re...different.” He said, drawing out the words. Stiles raised his eyebrows at that and couldn’t think of what the other boy meant. His face must’ve conveyed that, and Danny laughed.

“You look hot.” He stated blatantly. Stiles blushed and Danny laughed not unkindly. 

“Do you find me attractive?” He said, laughing at his own joke, remembering when he had pestered the boy about that last year. Danny laughed too and then he turned serious.

“I mean different in other ways too, Harry Potter.” Stiles’s eyes widened and this time he understood.

“You know?”

Danny scoffed at him. “I dated Ethan, remember, I’m not that stupid. I’ve known for a lot longer though, my aunt’s a witch in the Siver Rose Coven.” 

“I should’ve known that you knew about the supernatural, you were always too smart to be hanging out with Jackson.” The boys laughed and Stiles’s food came. Danny ordered a coffee while Stiles instantly began eating his curly fries, making lewd noises. Danny’s eyes widened at a particularly loud moan and at that exact moment, the bell rang as more people came into the diner. His magic sensed wolves and Stiles looked up from his curly fries. His eyes hardened as they fell on the pack. Lydia, Scott, Liam, Kira, Malia, and Derek walked in, surprise evident on their faces when they saw Stiles and Danny. Danny frowned at Stiles’s change in mood and looked back to see the pack. They waved, but both boys ignored him and Stiles seemed to vibrate with fury. Dereks’ nostrils twitched and he stepped back at the scent of pure anger. Abandoning the rest of his burger, Stiles dropped a couple of bills on the table, waved to the waitresses, and walked out. Danny scrambled up behind him, jogging to catch up with the teen, shooting glares at the pack. Scott began to say something as Stiles walked by, but was stopped when Stiles bumps into him, shoving him with his shoulder. He looked confused when he stumbled back, and Lydia grabbed him until he was steady. They watched as Danny and Stiles hopped into his jeep and sped away, kicking up dust. 

“What was that? I thought you were friends with McCall.” Danny asked. 

“We were until he called me useless and they kicked me out of the pack.” Danny looked shocked. 

“Why the hell would they do that? You’re the smartest one there. Not to mention your magic is the most powerful I’ve ever seen.”

Stiles sat and fumed, driving them to his house. “They apparently didn’t think so, and they don’t know about the magic. You can’t tell them either, they’d probably tell me I wasn’t worthy of it and try to kill me.” Danny looked taken aback, and Stiles began to tell him everything, from saving them to having them kick him out for being possessed. When they got to the house, Stiles asked, “You wanna watch a movie?” The other teen nodded and they walked in, only to find a man sitting on the couch.

“You again? What, do you want to be electrocuted?” Kai smirked at him and stared calculatingly at Danny. 

“As much as I’d like you to make me tingle, I’ve got business.” Kai grinned where Stiles blushed and Danny just stood, confused.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh, Danny, meet Kai, the psychopath that broke into my house last night. Kai, meet Danny.”

Kai pouted at him. “Rude, I prefer the term sociopath. The witch can leave or stay, I don’t care, but I’ve got a deal to make with you. I saw that little wolf pack today and asked them about you. Funny, one of them mentioned being your best friend. So, you can help me with the little problem I’m having or I’ll kill all of them.” 

Stiles burst into laughter at that, almost falling down. The others looked a little concerned but waited until he straightened again. Stiles wiped his eyes and stood straight. “You can kill them if you want, we’re not friends anymore. In fact, I think you’d be doing me a favor.” 

Kai looked a little put out that he didn’t agree and moved on. “Fine, I’ll kill-”

“Look, if I agree to help you, will you leave? I really wanted to watch the new Avengers.”

With a smug smile, Kai nodded as Stiles sighed. “What’s your problem?”

“The Mikaelsons are here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also love any ideas or plot lines you would like to see, any comments or recommendations on relationships, villains, and whether or not you think Stiles should get a little dark. ;)


End file.
